


At the end of me ,I still remain (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cậu không biết mình có đang tồn tại không? Nhưng cậu muốn được tồn tại!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of me ,I still remain (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/gifts).
  * A translation of [At the End of Me (I Still Remain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287394) by [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina). 



> Cảm nhận của Bucky sau khi trở về.

Mọi thứ đều sai trái và tất cả như không còn thật nữa. Thế giới đã thay đổi và cậu không nhận ra chính mình nữa. Không có gì là thật hết. Cậu đang ngủ trong nhà ngục băng giá của mình. Sẽ dễ dàng để giải quyết mọi chuyện hơn khi tất cả chỉ là sự tưởng tượng của cậu, giấc mơ mà cậu tự dựng nên. Nhưng không phải vậy, và cậu biết điều đó, nhưng cậu lại không tin nó là sự thật. Đúng chứ? Cậu có quá khứ và ký ức, cậu biết mình là ai, trước khi cậu chết lần thứ nhất và mọi chuyện tiếp theo đó. Có hai con người trong đầu cậu. Họ là một. Họ chính là cậu. Nhưng vậy không đúng. Cậu không có quá khứ. Chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. Cậu không tồn tại.

Tại sao tôi lại ở đây?

Cậu không nói hay di chuyển vì cậu không muốn bị trừng phạt. Cậu bị kẹt trong tâm trí của một người khác. Nhưng nó cũng là của cậu, ký ức của cậu. Cậu nhớ đến việc đứng trên một con đường tối tăm, một chiếc xe sắp đụng phải cậu, cậu vẫn nhìn thấy cảnh chiếc xe gặp nạn khi người tài xế dùng hết sức lực để ngăn cản vụ tai nạn. Cậu nhớ cảm giác đi kiểm tra xem người trong xe chết chưa. Cậu nhớ đến việc nhìn vào đôi mắt người quen cũ của mình. Nhưng đó không phải là cậu.

Đó là tôi nhưng không phải là tôi.

Cậu ở nơi đó nhưng mọi thứ như xảy ra với một người khác. Nhưng thật sự là xảy đến với cậu. Sao cậu lại thấy ký ức của mình thuộc về một người khác? Đó tức là cậu không hề tồn tại sao? Cậu chết chưa? Cậu thấy mình như đã chết rồi. Ký ức của cậu không phải của cậu, cơ thể của cậu như thuộc về một kẻ khác. Ắt hẳn cậu đã chết rồi.

Tôi không cảm thấy gì cả.

Cậu sống trong lồng kính và thế giới bên ngoài cứ tiếp diễn. Tâm trí cậu bị che phủ bởi sương mù và cậu không thể vượt qua nó. Cậu muốn cảm giác được sống lần nữa. Nhưng dù cậu cố mấy vẫn không thể. Nhưng cậu vẫn đang thở. Người ta nhận ra cậu. Có vẻ như cậu đang sống nhưng sao cậu không nhận ra điều đó nhỉ? Cậu có thể nói và di chuyển cánh tay nhưng khi cậu làm vậy, cậu không cảm giác chính mình đang làm vậy. Như ai đó đang làm còn cậu chỉ nhìn.

Tôi có thật không?

Cậu không ngủ được. Cậu mệt nhưng lại không ngủ được. Cậu sợ hãi những giấc mơ nhưng việc tỉnh dậy có vẻ còn đáng sợ hơn nữa, cậu không biết nên tin tưởng ai và mọi chuyện có vẻ rất nguy hiểm. Cậu ghét chuyện đó. Cậu phải tỉnh táo để được an toàn, nhưng cậu phải ngủ để có được sự tỉnh táo và tự bảo vệ được chính mình. Qúa đề phòng mọi thứ nhưng mọi thứ có vẻ không thật. Cậu có thể nghe tiếng Steve trở mình trên chiếc giường trong căn phòng cạnh phòng cậu và thấy thật gần gũi. Nhưng lại không gần gũi. Cậu muốn bỏ chạy và không bao giờ dừng lại. Cậu muốn bò lên giường Steve, ôm anh thật chặt và không bao giờ buông ra.

Steve.

Steve nhìn thấy một người bạn khi nhìn cậu. Anh cười, cố gắng giấu con tim tan nát của anh và tỏ ra thật hạnh phúc. Họ từng là bạn bè. Steve bảo cậu là bạn anh từ rất lâu, lâu lắm rồi. Nhưng bạn của Steve đã chết rồi mà. Người mà Steve tìm kiếm đã không còn trong cậu nữa. Nhưng Steve vẫn đối xử tốt với cậu. Steve gọi cậu là Bucky, bảo đó là tên cậu và cậu được an toàn. Steve sẽ không bao giờ để ai làm tổn thương cậu nữa. Cậu muốn tin tưởng Steve.

Bucky.

Cậu không nghĩ mình là Bucky. Cậu hiếm khi đáp lại lời gọi, chỉ phản ứng khi cậu không bị mắc kẹt trong suy nghĩ của chính mình. Cậu không phải Bucky nhưng cậu cũng là Bucky. Cậu biết cái tên đó, nhớ cái cách mà Steve gọi cậu. Cậu có cảm giác như cái tên từng thuộc về cậu. Nhưng giờ thì không rồi, nó thuộc về Bucky và Bucky đã chết. Anh ta chết để Chiến binh Mùa Đông có thể thế chỗ anh và phục vụ những kẻ biến anh ta thành một món đồ.

Chúng xem tôi là một thứ tài sản.

Giờ thì cậu không phải kẻ đó. Hắn ta là một người khác, cũng như Bucky vậy. Những thứ Chiến binh Mùa Đông gây ra không phải là cậu gây ra. Nhưng chính cậu đã làm ra những chuyện đó. Cậu chính là Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Nhưng có vẻ không đúng lắm, cũng như cậu thấy mình không phải Bucky vậy. Làm sao cậu có thể là một ai đó khi cậu thấy mình không phải kẻ đó? Chiến binh Mùa Đông xuất hiện sau Bucky Barnes và cậu nghĩ mình xuất hiện sau Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Chúng là những con người khác nhau. Nhưng Chiến binh Mùa Đông cũng là Bucky và Bucky cũng là Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Họ ở cùng là một người nhưng họ không giống nhau. Họ không thể bị tách rời khỏi kẻ còn lại.

Tại sao họ không thể tách rời nếu tôi có thể?

Cậu ước mình có thể xóa bỏ Chiến binh Mùa Đông và quay lại làm Bucky. Cậu không muốn trở thành Bucky. Sẽ dễ dàng hơn để làm một kẻ vô cảm như Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Nhưng nụ cười của Steve, sự tuyệt vọng trong mắt anh ta và anh cứ liên tục nhắc đi nhắc lại là ổn rồi, mọi thứ đã ổn rồi và Steve sẽ luôn bên cậu. Steve cứ bảo rằng cậu không cần phải giống như con người trước kia, miễn sao cậu thấy hạnh phúc và an toàn là được.

Hạnh phúc là gì?

Cậu có một số ký ức hạnh phúc mơ hồ thuộc về một người khác. Cậu nhớ về việc được Steve ôm chặt, cướp lấy hơi thở từ môi anh và Steve lôi cậu lại gần hơn nữa. Luôn luôn gần đến mức mà họ không phân biết được cơ thể của ai và vậy cũng chưa đủ. Được ôm chặt trong lòng Steve vẫn chưa đủ, cứ như có thứ gì muốn tách rời họ ra.

Đó có phải là hạnh phúc không?

Đó không phải ký ức của cậu nhưng cậu muốn nó là của cậu. Steve có những ký ức này không? Có thể ký ức của cậu có vấn đề, có thể sự ngăn cách đó chỉ là do cậu tưởng tượng ra. Nhưng khi Steve nhìn cậu, có gì đó mà cậu không biết trong ánh mắt anh nhưng cậu muốn nó nhưng cậu cũng muốn bỏ chạy.

Tôi không được phép có mong muốn.

Cậu không làm gì nếu không được yêu cầu. Làm những gì cậu muốn chỉ kéo theo đau đớn. Nhưng đó không phải cậu, đó là Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Có thể cậu có thể làm gì đó. Có thể cậu có thể có mong muốn. Bucky đã làm những thứ anh ta muốn và chẳng ai trừng phạt anh ta. Cậu không phải Bucky mà. Nhưng Steve cậu có thể yêu cầu mọi thứ. Steve muốn cậu có mong muốn. Steve muốn cậu làm những việc cậu muốn.

Tôi không thở được.

Steve luôn giúp khi cậu lên cơn. Sam bảo rằng đó là do cậu hoảng loạn cực độ, nói rằng chúng hoàn toàn bình thường và cậu vẫn ổn nếu chúng xảy ra. Nhưng sao cậu thấy mình như đang chết từ từ? Làm sao mà cậu chết được trong khi cậu không tồn tại? Thế có được không? Steve nghĩ rằng cậu là thật. Anh luôn bảo cậu là con người, không phải món đồ mà người ta lấy ra dùng khi cần, Steve giúp cậu thở.

Sao họ không ghét tôi?

Cậu ghét chính mình. Cậu không thể chịu được cánh tay chúng gắn cho cậu. Cậu không thể nhìn vào gương và cậu không muốn thấy tấm ảnh nào của mình trong nhà Steve cả. Steve bảo rằng anh ta hiểu và cất hết tranh và gương trong nhà, trừ tấm gương trong phòng tắm vì nó được đóng chặt vào tường nhưng muốn tránh tấm đó cũng không khó gì. Cậu để cho Steve giúp mình cạo râu khi cần vì cậu không thể làm chuyện đó mà không có gương. Steve vẫn hành động như bình thường. Steve bảo rằng anh ta không bao giờ ghét cậu cả. Sam gọi cậu là bạn và anh ta rất tử tế với cậu. Cậu từng cố giết họ thế mà họ lại không ghét cậu. Cậu nghĩ họ nên ghét cậu mới phải.

Tôi để chúng sử dụng mình.

Cậu đáng lẽ phải ngăn được Chiến binh Mùa Đông nhưng cậu không làm được và tự thấy ghét mình về điều đó. Cậu phải ngăn được hắn lại. Cậu phải làm điều gì đó nhưng cậu để cho sự đau đớn xảy ra, cậu để cho chúng sử dụng Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Cậu để chúng giết chết Bucky và làm mọi thứ chúng muốn với thân xác đó. Cậu để chúng tra tấn Chiến binh Mùa Đông, kẻ thế chỗ Bucky trong cái vỏ trống mà anh ta để lại. Nhưng Bucky cũng là Chiến binh Mùa Đông và anh ta chưa chết. Chúng xé tâm hồn anh thành hàng nghìn mảnh và ghép lại một cách lộn xộn. Gía như cậu có thể sắp xếp chúng thành thứ gì đó hợp lý hơn. Cậu không nghĩ là mình làm được điều đó.

Tôi không muốn sống như thế này.

Đôi khi cậu ước mình đã chết trong cú ngã đó. Phần lớn thời gian thì cậu thấy mình đã chết rồi. Cậu không muốn ở đây nữa. Đôi khi cậu không rời giường trong vài ngày. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm bức tường nhưng không thấy gì cả. Cậu không thấy đói.Tại sao cậu lại tiếp tục thở chứ? Cậu biết Steve khóc vào những ngày này và cậu mong Thần Chết sẽ đến tìm và giải thoát cho cậu. Khi Steve không biết nên làm gì, anh ta gọi cho Sam còn Sam thì đến hỏi về những thứ diễn ra trong đầu cậu. Cậu không nói gì cả. Cậu không biết mình nên nói gì và liệu cậu có đủ năng lượng để mở mồm ra và nói không. Sam không lấy làm phiền, anh ta cười và bảo mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. Chẳng sao cả khi cậu không tìm thấy ý nghĩa để tồn tại trên cuộc đời này và mọi thứ tồi tệ lúc này cũng có lúc trở nên tốt đẹp. Cậu phải nghĩ về vấn đề này mỗi ngày và nhớ rằng có những người luôn quan tâm đến cậu.

Có lẽ đây là bóng tối trước lúc bình minh.

Trước khi bình minh thì trời rất tối. Người ta hay nói vậy, đúng không nhỉ? Sam bảo rằng để làm dịu vết thương lòng thì mất rất nhiều thời gian và đó là chuyện bình thường khi cậu thấy mình như quay lại điểm khởi đầu. Cậu thấy mình không phải ở điểm khởi đầu vì khi ấy cậu không cảm thấy gì cả. Cậu không tồn tại.Ở mức độ nào đó, không cảm thấy gì hết tốt hơn là mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn trong cậu, không tồn tại tốt hơn là dần dần nhận ra sự tồn tại của mình. Khi mới bắt đầu, cậu không hề nghĩ rằng mình muốn chết lần nữa.

Tôi không muốn làm tổn thương Steve.

Cậu thấy Steve đang chết dần từ bên trong. Cậu phải thay đổi chuyện này. Bucky sẽ không bao giờ làm tổn thương Steve như thế. Chiến binh Mùa Đông thì không có cảm xúc để mà biết quan tâm rồi. Nhưng họ là cùng một người và có thể cậu cũng vậy. Có thể cậu nên xem việc làm Bucky hạnh phúc là nhiệm vụ mới của mình. Cậu hỏi Steve có gì đó hay để họ cùng xem không. Steve như bừng tỉnh khi trả lời. Nó khiến lòng cậu thật ấm áp. Sau nhiều năm sống trong băng giá, chuyện này thật kỳ lạ nhưng cậu nghĩ cậu sẽ sớm quen thôi.

Steve thích thú khi tôi bắt chuyện với anh ta.

Steve trở nên vui hơn khi tôi nói mà không có ai bắt chuyện trước. Cậu không nói nhiều, một từ hay một câu về chuyện nọ chuyện kia, nhưng nó làm Steve hạnh phúc. Nhìn thấy Steve hạnh phúc thật tốt. Cậu cho rằng mình không thể làm gì ngoài mang đến đau đớn và bi thương cho thế giới nhưng mà cậu đã làm cho Steve hạnh phúc. Sao cậu có cảm giác nôn nao thế này?

Tôi không muốn chúng thắng.

Natasha bảo từ bỏ tức là công nhận chúng đã thắng. Những kẻ khốn kiếp đã xây dựng nên Chiến binh Mùa Đông từ mảnh vỡ tâm hồn của Bucky. Cậu biết Natasha muốn cho cậu một lý do để tiếp tục. Cô bảo sống thật vui vẻ là sự trả thù tốt nhất, và cậu có thể phủ nhận chúng bằng sự hài lòng với sức mạnh mình có sau khi trốn thoát. Cậu nhớ lúc cậu truy lùng chúng và giết chúng, cậu vẫn là Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Nhưng có thể cũng không phải Chiến binh Mùa Đông vì hắn ta không lựa chọn. Hắn ta không giận dữ và tìm cách trả thù cho sự đau đớn của bản thân. Có thể đó là chính cậu. Cậu hòa trộn với Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Cậu muốn lấy lại cuộc đời mình.

Bóng tối không còn nữa.

Sam dạy cậu đan, anh ta nói đó là cách để giết thời gian. Mới đầu cậu thấy nó thật vô dụng nhưng rồi nó làm cậu bận bịu và giúp cậu bình tĩnh, thậm chí là thư giãn nữa. Cậu nhớ Steve từng bị cảm rất nặng vào mùa đông nên cậu đan cho anh khăn quàng cổ, gang tay, nón trùm đầu và tất. Steve cảm ơn cậu và anh cười trong khi trào nước mắt. Sao anh lại khóc? Bucky hỏi nhưng Steve bảo anh không nhớ lần cuối mình hạnh phúc thế này là từ lúc nào. Steve ôm cậu và cậu ước gì Steve không bao giờ buông ra.

Có thể tôi là tổng thể của họ.

Cậu không biết mình là ai nữa. Nhưng cậu biết Steve và cậu nghĩ mình yêu anh. Đôi khi cậu muốn được như họ hồi xưa, khi cậu còn là Bucky nhưng có vẻ không đúng lắm khi cậu còn chả biết mình là ai. Cậu tập đáp lại khi được gọi là Bucky nhưng đó không phải tên cậu, đó chỉ là cách cậu được gọi thôi, như là Chiến binh hay vũ khí trước khi Steve cứu cậu. Nhưng đôi khi cậu thấy mình như một con người khác, một con người có cả Bucky và Chiến binh Mùa Đông làm một phần bên trong và dù cậu có ghét những gì mình làm thì cậu vẫn tiến lên. Cậu không muốn chúng thắng. Cậu muốn có cuộc đời của riêng mình. Cậu muốn Steve. Cậu muốn biết ý nghĩa tồn tại của mình trong thế giới mới này.

 

Anh ta yêu tôi.

Cậu hỏi Steve về mối quan hệ trước kia của họ. Liệu anh có ký ức gì đó về nụ hôn tuyệt vọng và những đêm họ nằm cạnh nhau, quên hết cả thế giới. Steve im lặng một lúc lâu và không nhìn cậu kể cả khi anh trả lời là có. Trông Steve như muốn teo nhỏ lại như trước kia và trốn vào một góc. Có phải đây là chuyện không nên nói đến không? Bỗng nhiên, cậu lo rằng Steve sẽ bỏ rơi cậu hay đánh đập cậu. Nhưng rồi Steve nhìn cậu và bảo rằng anh yêu cậu và anh xin lỗi vì chưa bao giờ anh thừa nhận chuyện đó. Steve bảo anh mãi mãi yêu cậu và không gì có thể thay đổi chuyện đó. Steve bảo dù cậu có là Chiến binh Mùa Đông suốt phần đời còn lại, anh vẫn luôn yêu cậu. Cậu muốn khóc. Cậu muốn nói rằng cậu yêu Steve. Nhưng cậu chỉ im lặng.

Thế giới đã thay đổi.

Cậu không muốn ra ngoài nhưng cậu lo rằng mình sẽ phát điên nếu cứ ở mãi trong nhà nên Sam và Steve cùng cậu đi tản bộ mỗi sáng. Chuyện này không có trong ký ức của cậu, vì dù cậu thấy mình không phải Bucky nhưng ký ức của anh ta cũng là của cậu, và thế giới cũng rất khác. Nó khác một cách kỳ lạ. Mọi thứ vẫn như vậy, xe hơi, xe đạp, xe máy, một người đàn ông đang dắt chó đi dạo, con mèo hoang cố chụp lấy chú chim trên cành cây, nhưng thật khác. Steve bảo thật khó để hòa nhập khi mà chúng ta cứ nhìn thấy sự quen thuộc trong những cái lạ lẫm vì chúng nhắc ta về những điều trong quá khứ. Có hai cô gái đứng ở góc đường và hôn nhau nhưng không bị dòm ngó. Có lẽ cậu thích thế giới này hơn.

Đó là cuộc đời tôi.

Cậu ngừng để ý quá nhiều đến cánh tay kim loại, đó là một bộ phận của cậu, giúp cậu làm mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn và cậu không cần phải thích nó. Cậu đan rất giỏi và cậu có thể đi ra ngoài mà không có cảm giác như cả thế giới quay lưng lại với mình ngay từ bước chân đầu tiên. Steve trông có sức sống hơn. Cậu cũng vậy. Cậu muốn sống. Steve để cậu dùng Internet để khám phá thế giới khi cậu chán và mang sách từ thư viện về cho cậu đọc. Cậu thấy mình đang sống và cậu không muốn từ bỏ điều đó.

Tôi là một ai đó.

Cậu sẽ không bao giờ giống như trước nữa. Cậu không trở lại là Bucky hay Chiến binh Mùa Đông, nhưng cậu biết mình là ai và con người cậu muốn trở thành trong thế giới này với Steve kề bên. Cậu nhận ra mình là một ai đó khi Steve gọi cậu là Bucky và cậu có cảm giác như đó là cậu. Không phải là con người trong quá khứ nhưng đó là tên cậu. Cậu muốn bất chấp tất cả. Một lần nữa cậu trở thành một ai đó, cậu cười với Steve, Steve cười với cậu và cậu muốn hôn Steve. Thế nhưng cậu lại khóc.

Tôi yêu anh ấy.

Cậu bảo vơi Steve là cậu yêu anh vào một buổi sáng khi Steve đang chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Steve làm rơi cái xẻng xào thức ăn và bộ mặt bất ngờ của anh khiến cậu bật cười. Steve cũng cười và quẳng miếng thịt vào người cậu. Dường như mọi khoảng cách của họ không còn nữa. Steve nằm trong lòng cậu khi họ xem TV. Chân của họ chạm vào nhau khi họ ngồi chung với nhau. Bucky ngủ tốt hơn sau khi cậu ngủ trong phòng của Steve. Cơn ác mộng của Steve cũng thưa dần. Cậu không giống như trước nhưng cậu không ghét con người mà mình đang tạo thành. Cậu có thể nhìn vào ảnh của mình mà không muốn xé nát nó nữa. Cậu đặt một tấm gương trên hành lang và cậu không né tránh nó nữa.

Một lần nữa, tôi được hạnh phúc.


End file.
